joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Queen-sama(Orespawn Unlimited)
, I am The Queen, and i am The Most Powerful Character in All of Orespawn. :З|The Queen-sama}} |-|Base= |-|Omni-Queen=add form here Summary The Queen-sama is human version of The Queen in Orespawn, and Queen-sama is fanfiction Character of Orespawn in Orespawn Unlimited. She doesn't exist in Minecraft(and Originally Orespawn mod)'s entity, id, tag, list etc, but exists as a boundless transcendent beings. Powers and Stats Key: Base | Omni-Queen Tier: 1-A | 0''' '''Name: The Queen-sama Origin: Orespawn Unlimited Gender: Originally Female Age: Unknown, likely Eternal 19 | Irrelevant Classification: The Queen | Omni-Queen Powers and Abilities: Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Paradox Ineffective(She transcends Orespawn and beyond even the very concept of transcend, she is the paradox and very concept of paradox which is the "paradox itself", so it has no effect at all), True/Space Flight, Beyond-Dimensional Existence(Type 3, exists as a boundless transcendent beings), Reality Warping, Immortality(Types 1, 2, 3, 8, 9 and 10), Transduality(Type 3, ), Fire Manipulation(), Banishment(Can ban players and/or entities from All of Orespawn), Resurrection, Regeneration(True-Godly, Even her soul, existence, and body were erased, but she recovered in a moment without moment), Holy Fire Manipulation(), Explosion Manipulation(), Enhanced Senses(), Life Manipulation(purifies dead or withered anywhere of lands and can be filled with plants, flowers, etc. Decaying or dead rivers, lakes, and oceans also purifies it. and life is also born naturally), Death Manipulation via Purple Power Orb(), Electricity Manipulation(), Attack Absorpsion/Reflection, Negation Ineffective(), Skilled Martial Arts, Dimensional Travel, Omni-Negation(She can easily attack with ignores any resistance and immunity. (For example, she ignore the invincibility that completely invalidates the damage and a ability that disables any abnormalies) She is the person that created "All-Orespawn Systems", she transcends it), Rage Power, Intangibility, Gender Manipulation(She changes her gender if she want), Takeover Ineffective(Absorption, Possession, Swap, Mind Manipulation etc all), All Status Effects Ineffective, Author Authority(She has absolute power and authority in everything&all of Orespawn and is close to Omnipotence that can almost do anything such as rewriting settings, absolute existence erasure and creation etc), Resistance to Meta Powers, Self-Sustenance(Type 1, 2, 3) | Same as before and immueasurably stronger, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Outerverse level(She can simply destroy and erase and also create All of Orespawn, Everything/All. and its like with 1 tap) | True Infinity Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent(she is now any and all of fanfiction Orespawn, Everything/All itself and beyond, Queen-sama can be everywhere, anywhere) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse level | True Infinity Durability: Outerverse level() | True Infinity Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Queen Battle Axe when in fighting | None Notable Intelligence: SuperGenius() | Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Attacks' **'Holy Fire Attacks' *'Breath Attacks' *'Thunder Attacks' *'Skilled Material Arts' *'Purple Power Orbs:' Her Most Powerful Supporter, this orb kills instantly her enemies by zero hit(when enemies enter the purple orbs's autokiller range), also these charges flys around and automatically detect her enemies and homing in on targets, and this orbs has Queen's Ability:Omni-Negation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:OC's Category:WIP